Dude, Fighting!
by Lea Ang
Summary: Matsuyama dan Yoshiko menghibur seseorang yang putus cinta. Siapa ya orangnya? My first fict. Hope you guys like it. :))


**Dude, Fighting!**

Halo, Minasaaaaaan...

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menulis _fanfict_.

Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya garing, gak sesuai sama harapan pembaca, dan gak jelas.

_Here's the story and hope you guys like it..._

**Disclaimer: All Captain Tsubasa Characters belong to Yoichi Takahashi.**

** I just own the OC.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Cuaca cerah tidak berawan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore waktu setempat. Sepasang kekasih terlihat sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop. Ya, mereka selesai menonton film yang baru-baru ini dirilis di bioskop. Keluar dari gedung bioskop, pasangan tersebut menyusuri trotoar dan terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kedai kopi ternama di sebrang jalan. Pasangan tersebut terlihat serasi sekali. Yang laki-laki memakai jas _casual_ biru tua dan kaus putih serta _jeans_ hitam sebagai bawahannya. _Sneakers _berwarna putih menjadi alas kakinya. Dibahunya, tersampir tas punggung yang biasa dipakai anak-anak muda masa kini. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangaaat tampan dan keren. Yang perempuan juga tak kalah modis. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna pink salmon dan_ jeans_ biru serta ikat pinggang bertali kecil warna cokelat. Sebagai alas kakinya, ia memakai _Oxford Shoes_ berwarna senada dengan ikat pinggangnya. Sama seperti pacarnya, ia juga meyampirkan tas punggung kecil dibahunya. Kali ini mereka sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala.

Setelah sampai diseberang jalan, mereka langsung menuju kedai kopi ternama itu. Mereka memilih duduk di bangku di sisi jendela yang menghadap ke jalan. Kemudian sang laki-laki beranjak untuk memesan minuman.

"Kau mau pesan kopi apa Yoshiko?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku mau _Macchiato_. Ah, tapi tidak apa kau yang pesan, Hikaru? Sini, biar aku saja." jawab Yoshiko.

"Tidak apa. Kau duduk saja disini. Aku pesan kopi dulu ya.."

"Oke."

Ya, pasangan itu adalah Hikaru Matsuyama dan Yoshiko Fujisawa. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka di meja yang menghadap ke jalan itu. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, mereka mengobrol dan dan bersenda gurau layaknya pasangan kekasih lainnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi setelah ini, Yoshiko?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket di dekat stasiun. Ibu minta dibelikan bahan-bahan membuat puding dan kue." jawab Yoshiko sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita pergi ke supermarket ya. Tapi jangan lupa juga kue dan puding bagianku.." canda Matsuyama. Dan Yoshiko hanya tertawa saja mendengar candaan pacarnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Setelah pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja, mereka langsung meminumnya. Saat meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, mata Yoshiko tak sengaja tertuju pada jendela. Di luar jendela, ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan dengan muka yang lesu.

"Hei, Hikaru. Bukankah itu Wakashimazu? Dia kenapa ya? Kelihatannya suram sekali." tanya Yoshiko.

"Ah, kau benar. Sebaiknya aku panggil dia. Oke 'kan?"

"Ya, baiklah. Kasihan dia."

Kemudian, Matsuyama keluar kedai kopi itu dan memanggil Wakashimazu. Sementara Wakashimazu yang tidak menyadari seseorang memanggilnya, terus saja berjalan sehingga Matsuyama harus mengejarnya.

"Hei, Wakashimazuuuu.. heeeiiii.." teriak Matsuyama sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, kau rupanya Matsuyama. Bikin kaget saja. Sedang apa kau?" jawab Wakazhimazu setelah tersadar bahwa ada orang yang mengejarnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku yang tadi memanggilmu di depan kedai itu? Aku sedang bersama Yoshiko. Dan Yoshiko melihatmu. Katanya tampangmu suram sekali. Kupikir kau butuh hiburan. Makanya aku memanggilmu." kata Matsuyama sambil menahan tawa karena melihat muka Wakashimazu yang ternyata terlihat sangaaaaaat suram.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sedang ingin dihibur. _I need someone to cheer me up_." jawab Wakashimazu. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang kecewa dan sedih. Melihat hal itu, Matsuyama mengajaknya bergabung dengan Yoshiko yang menunggunya di kedai.

Sesampainya di kedai, Matsuyama dan Yoshiko bertanya kepada Wakashimazu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi sampai-sampai membuatnya suram seperti itu.

"Wakashimazu, ada apa denganmu? Sedang libur begini kau malah suram. Tidak ceria seperti yang lain. Ada apa?" tanya Yoshiko.

"Ya, Wakashimazu. Ceritakan pada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu. Kau mau kopi? Biar kami yang traktir." tambah Matsuyama.

"Ah, tidak usah. Terima kasih Matsuyama, Yoshiko-chan. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Wakashimazu.

"Tapi tampangmu tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja. Kau habis ditolak cewek?" tanya Matsuyama asal. Yoshiko langsung mencubit lengannya halus dan membuat pandangan yang-benar-saja pada Matsuyama.

"Hmmm, dugaanmu tepat Matsuyama. Aku habis ditolak. Tidak secara terang-terangan sih. Tapi gadis yang kusukai suka pada orang lain. Bagiku itu sama saja seperti ditolak." jawab Wakashimazu.

"Tuh 'kan benar dugaanku." kata Matsuyama sambil tertawa.

_Uugh si Matsuyama ini, teman sedang sedih juga. Masih saja ditertawakan. _Batin Wakashimazu.

"Hei, jangan tertawakan dia dong. Kasihan 'kan Wakashimazu." kata Yoshiko.

"Maafkan dia ya, Wakashimazu. Dia memang suka bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis yang kau sukai itu, Wakashimazu?" tanya Yoshiko.

"Kau kenal baik dengannya, Yoshiko-chan. Dia Ayako Suzuki dari kelas 1-2." jawab Wakashimazu.

"Oooh, Ayako-chan. Ya, gadis itu gadis yang baik. Juga cantik dan pintar. Tak heran kau suka padanya Wakashimazu." kata Yoshiko.

"Memangnya kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Belum. Tapi kudengar dia sedang suka pada seseorang. Cowok yang pernah dia temui pada saat dia masih kecil. Dan katanya juga cowok itu satu kelas dengannya." kata Wakashimazu sambil menghela napas. Pasrah.

"Baru sekedar suka 'kan, Wakashimazu? Kau masih punya kesempatan. Kau pernah mengobrol tidak dengan gadis itu?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Ya, kebetulan aku menjadi PIC studio rekaman di sekolah. Jadwalnya latihan vokal di studio sama dengan jadwalku menjadi PIC. Jadi kami sering bertemu. Bahkan mengobrol. Dan mungkin karena itulah aku merasa dekat dengannya, dan jadi suka padanya."

"Kalau begitu bagus dong. Kalian 'kan sering bertemu. Lagipula dia belum jadian dengan cowok yang disukainya itu." kata Yoshiko menimpali.

"Ya, kau harus berjuang Wakashimazu. Kalau kau saja bisa menangkap bola yang ditendang ke gawangmu, masa menangkap gadis yang kau sukai tak bisa. Berjuanglah." tambah Matsuyama.

"Ah, terima kasih dukungan kalian. Aku merasa semangat lagi. Boleh aku pesan kopi? Tadi katanya kau mau traktir 'kan, Matsuyama?" kata Wakashimazu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak jadi, kau 'kan sudah kembali ceria." jawab Matsuyama.

"Hahahaha, bercanda. Kalau begitu pesanlah. Aku traktir. Supaya kau tambah ceria. Tidak suram seperti tadi." kata Matsuyama lagi.

Setelah pesanan mereka habis, mereka bertiga -Matsuyama, Yoshiko, dan Wakashimazu- berjalan menuju stasiun. Sesampainya di depan stasiun, mereka berpisah.

"Wakashimazu, kami mau mampir ke supermarket dulu. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Tidak usah, aku pulang duluan saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian. Silakan lanjutkan kencan kalian. Lagipula aku harus melatih anak-anak karate di dojo ayahku." jawab Wakashimazu.

"Begitukah? Baiklah. Berjuanglah Wakashimazu." kata Matsuyama.

"_Yes_, _dude. Fighting_!" tambah Yoshiko.

Lalu mereka bertiga saling melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah tujuan masing-masing sambil menyaksikan matahari terbenam sore itu.

**Notes:**

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Selesai juga fict ini. Ini adalah fict pertamaku.

Disini aku menampilkan Yoshiko dan Matsuyama.

Serta Wakashimazu.

Maaf ceritanya gak ada klimaksnya. Pemula soalnya.

Hehehehe...

oh ya... review, please? ;)

Regards,

Lea Ang


End file.
